Flames of Innocence: Fiamme di Innocenza
by Clafre
Summary: The sky gets separated from its elements and receives a new job: to purify souls engulfed in dark matter with its harmony factor. Will the sky succeed? Or will its harmony mean nothing without its elements? Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

Flames of Innocence: Fiamme di Innocenza

By Sylphiie

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Summary:**

**Tsuna the Tenth has officially accepted Byakuran as his ally, but Byakuran's hidden skills bring Tsuna and the others quite inconvenience. Being the unluckiest person in the world, Tsuna is transported to an AU with no clues of how to get back. With only his weapons and good luck charm, Tsuna resolves to become an exorcist and find his way back to his beloved family. See what happens as he embarks on an epic journey he will never forget!**

**Ciao~su! :) Syplhiie here, with my third fanfic :D I'm probably not going to continue it for a long time, as this is just a test. Overall, my main priority will be my first fanfiction. This takes place two years after the MilleFiore battle. That means Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera will be 16. Ryohei will be 17~18? Same goes for Hibari and Mukuro. Too lazy to look up their ages. LOL. XD Also, Byakuran has become allies with the Vongole .:D Anyways~ Enjoy! :D P.S. I spell Vongola as clam (Vongole) sometimes..eheheh ^^; Sorry~ Spanner made me :D**

* * *

Vongole HQ:

"Oh no!" Tsuna the Tenth cried, "If I'm late for training, Reborn will be seriously mad at me!" He rushed down the long corridor as he thought of his Spartan Home Tutor Reborn* showing a sadistic smirk before beating Tsuna to death. At the same time, Uri had rush right passed Tsuna, although he (Tsuna) did not notice. Suddenly, a door burst open and hit the unluckiest person in the world, Dame-Tsuna, in the face.

"Oi! Uri! Come back!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ugh…"Tsuna moaned, as Gokudera's shoe stepped onto his face.

"Huh?" Gokudera questioned, wondering where the sound came from. He then looked down and saw his precious Juudaime under his foot. "Juudaime! Juudaime, my sincerest apologies, it's just that Uri was-"

"…Juudaime?" Tsuna interrupted, "Who's that?"

Gokudera froze in shock.

"…And that's what happened!" Gokudera frantically explained to the other guardians (except for Hibari, Lambo, and Chrome/Mukuro, of course). He could not find Reborn, which was one of the reasons he was worried.

"…This is..EXTREMELY BAD!" Ryohei announced.

"You turf top! Of course it's bad!" Gokudera scolded.

"What was that, tako head(Octopus Head)?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Now, now" Yamamoto said, trying to calm the two down. As this continued, nobody paid attention to Tsuna, who was about to get himself into more trouble than ever…

"Pretty…" Tsuna said as he noticed a shiny cocoon down the hallway. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Then, he did what only a person out of their minds (which he was for the moment) would do; he stepped inside. The cocoon started shining and unraveling at a super fast pace, which caught the guardians and Reborn (who came out of nowhere)'s attention. The baby and the guardians rushed down the hall to see what was going on. They saw Byakuran standing in a jacket and jeans, looking surprised as ever.

"What happened here?" Reborn asked.

Byakuran smiled at the Arcobaleno. "Well, I was in the middle of visiting my other selves, when Tsunayoshi-kun stepped in."

"You tattoo freak!" Gokudera exclaimed, "What did you do to the Juudaime?"

"Hmm? Why, I did nothing at all," Byakuran stated, "It was Tsunayoshi-kun who interrupted me, Hayato-chan~"

"Bring the Juudaime back from whatever parallel world you sent him to, stupid MilleFiore boss!" Gokudera yelled.

"Eh~? But to bring him back, I would need to destroy the parallel world he's in," Byakuran said with a creepy smile. The guardians froze, but Byakuran continued, "Sadly, Tsunayoshi-kun is not in a parallel world. He's in an Alternate Universe."

_Sadly? You mean you really wanted to destroy a parallel world_ again_?_ The guardians thought.

Then, Ryohei spoke up, "I'm confused to the extreme! What's the difference between a parallel world and an AU?"

"An AU," Byakuran answered, "is a world separate from ours. With different people, different situations, style, technology, etc. I could bring Tsunayoshi-kun back if I'm able to find out the AU he went to."

"Wait a minute," Reborn said, "When did you learn to travel to AUs?"

"It's a new skill I've been testing," Byakuran replied.

"Alright then, at are we waiting for?" Yamamoto said, "Let's find Tsuna!"

* * *

With Tsuna:

Tsuna the Tenth fell out of the sky unconscious and found himself in front of a tall, scary looking tower when he came to.

He started to remember things: The Mafia, Reborn, Kyoko, Haru…

"Well hey there! Are you here to become an exorcist?" a voice said.

_Exorcist?_ Tsuna thought. _Those exist? _

"Hey! Hello?" the voice said again. Tsuna looked up to see…a…TALKING DOOR? He widened his eyes and jumped back, but after everything he had been through (Mafia, Spartan Home Tutor and such), he at least didn't say _Hiie!_

"Hahah, never seen a talking door, eh?" It said, "Don't worry, I'm nice!"

Tsuna stared uncertainly at the door, but he remembered being separated from his family, so what choice did he have? He decided to pretend to be an exorcist for a while, at least, until he found a way to get back to his own world.

* * *

Vongole HQ:

Two weeks had passed since Tsuna's disappearance, and the guardians + Reborn were getting worried. Another meeting was called as the guardians (this time including Hibari, Lambo, and Chrome (Not Mukuro)) entered the room (that room where Reborn was hologrammed to Tuna during the invasion of Merone Base). They found Byakuran sitting in the room with his eyes closed.

"…I found it," he announced as he opened his eyes.

"Great! So we can get the Juudaime back?" Gokudera cried.

"Mmm, who knows?" Byakuran said," But it will take me at least another day to be able to travel again."

"What? I thought you were stronger than that, Tattoo Freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera," Reborn said, his fedora covering his eyes, " Leave him (Byakuran)

alone. He's trying."

"Reborn-san…"Gokudera said. The guardians then left silently, without another word (Reborn stayed). Tuna's absence made the HQ so lifeless. Hibari hadn't even said one _Kamikorosu _in days and Lambo was a lot less energetic. Gokudera hadn't even said anything to the other guardians ever since his Juudaime was gone! Reborn noticed this behavior and didn't approve of it, but there was nothing he could do.

_I can only hope that you're safe, Dame (hopeless) student of mine, _Reborn thought.

* * *

**So! What did you think? Good start? :D Short? (LOL YEAH) Pls tell me, I would love to hear your opinions and what I could do to make it better ^^ Thank you and 'till next time~! :D**

**ALSO! This is a fanfiction aside from the main storyline, so there's no exact 'time' that D. Gray-Man is in, so the events will be made up. All I know is that this is after the Noah's Ark Arc.**

***I don't know if I used the term right, but seeng as it's been in many stories, I decided to use it. Correct me if I'm wrong! ;-; Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't even come here if KHR were mine ;A; !**

**Vongole HQ:**

"AUGH! THAT'S NOT IT! AT THIS RATE, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE THE JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled. He was sitting alone in the library, surrounded by mountains of books and loose papers, ready to tumble at any given moment. he tussled his hair like crazy, almost ripping it out. He wasn't the only one like this, though. Everyone kept bottling their emotions inside until they exploded; after that, they would argue about trivial things until they finally calmed down, and the process would start again. Reborn kept saying that it wasn't healthy to do, but no one, not even Reborn himself, listened to the wise advice. Gokudera crumpled up his papers and cursed at the sky; then he aimed them carelessly at the trashcan, which was overflowing with failed ideas.

"Oi, Gokudera, do you have the business files you borrowed from Giannini a few days ago? He needs them back," Yamamoto said as he entered the room. When Gokudera didn't reply, Yamamoto gave a weak smile. It was all he could do for now. He decided to walk over to Gokudera, but he accidentally knocked over a book, which knocked over another and another and another, just like a chain reaction. Soon, all the books and papers were just a giant mess on the floor. "Oops," Yamamoto said.

"…YOU STUPID BASEBALL BRAIN! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" Gokudera screamed. Yamamoto knew that he was about to explode, so he tried to take things slowly, but Gokudera had a short temper even when he wasn't tense. "You know what? Just die!" Gokudera said. "Rocket Bomb!"

Yamamoto's facial expression grew serious, but he knew he shouldn't fight back, so he kept blocking Gokudera's bombs with his katana. Gokudera slowly cornered him, throwing relentless attacks at him. Yamamoto found no openings as he slowly reached a dead end. Suddenly, Gokudera stopped, with a surprised look on his face, and just as Yamamoto thought he was safe, everything around him flashed white, and he blanked out. Gokudera was still standing, surprised, as Byakuran stood in the spot where Yamamoto disappeared.

"Shit."

* * *

With Tsuna:

"You're here to become an exorcist? Excellent!" a strange looking man exclaimed, "My name is Komui!"

"A-ah…Eto…H-hello, Mr…Komui?" Tsuna said without confidence. He secretly thanked Reborn for drilling English into his brain, although he was still new to it.

"Hmm? Are you from Japan, boy?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"I can tell from your accent."

Just as Komui said that, a man with a smile that spread wide across his face came up behind Komui and said, "Hi! Welcome to the Black Order! My name is Lavi, and I'm Bookman Jr." He was holding a weapon much like a war hammer and had spiky red hair with a giant bandana across it; and an eye patch covering his right eye; he looked friendly enough, but Tuna's super intuition told him not to get too close to the Bookman Jr.

"Oh Yeah!" Komui suddenly spoke," I forgot to tell you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, if you didn't know before, you need innocence to become an exorcist, but if not, you can still join to be a finder."

"Innocence?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, innocence mostly comes in the form of a weapon, like Lavi's hammer," Komui explained as he pointed to the war hammer that Lavi was holding," but in some cases, the innocence attaches itself to you and becomes part of your body."

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna said in shock. He didn't remember such a thing in his world, so this was the first time he had heard of that.

"Mhm," Komui said, nodding his head, "in this HQ, we have two members with parasite-type innocence, as it is dubbed. These two are Allen-kun and _Lenalee-chan_. Actually, _Lenalee-chan_ has been dubbed as the crystalline type innocence, but the two are somewhat similar." (Emphasis on _Lenalee-chan_)

"Oh, umm, well then, can I see them, err, I mean, their innocence…es?" Tsuna asked, merely trying to buy more time to find an excuse for his 'innocence' to be.

"Uh-oh! Sorry, I have to go back to work before my workers kill me," Komui slyly said, "Lavi, can you assist Sawada-kun to them? Oh! And Lenalee-chan? OFF-LIMITS." Komui had said the last part so creepily that it sent chills down the tenth generation boss's body, but anything would make Tuna do that.

* * *

With Yamamoto:

"Oof!" Yamamoto cried as he landed on top of a garbage can in a dark alley. He slowly slid off, and exited the alley, looking for help. He spotted a businesswoman and rushed toward her. "Excuse me, m'am " he said.

"…Eh? What?" the lady replied in English. Yamamoto wasn't really good with English, but with his incredible luck, he could just guess his way through.

"Uhmm…I am looking for my Japonese friend, he is short and brown-hair, he look like…a girl?" Yamamoto guessed.

"Huh? Japanese? Well I haven't seen-"

"Watch out!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed in Japanese as soon as he sensed something dangerous. He whipped out his katana and stabbed a child who was holding his mother's hand. The businesswoman screamed and ran to get the cops. The other citizens started to panic and run amok, but Yamamoto just stayed in his battle stance, staring at the 'broken' child, as if he expected the child to resurrect and attack him. Suddenly, an ugly beast with a deformed human body stepped out of the now split-open child. It was a child-like creature with a bloated stomach. There was a black star on it's stomach and a lit, closed-ring, "halo-like" oval above its head and wings on its back ironically making it look like a childish angel. (A/N: It's a level 4…D: SHOOOT.)

"Oh?" the creature spoke, "You don't look like you're an exorcist…well, whatever, it doesn't make a difference, I'll kill you anyways."

"You can speak? How interesting, haha," Yamamoto replied, smiling. The creature look astonished at how care-free the man in front of it was, but nevertheless, the Akuma could sense great power in him, so he wasn't to be underestimated.

"Hmph, I'll get rid of that cocky attitude of yours. SOON!" the Akuma said as it swooped towards Yamamoto.

* * *

With Tsuna:

"Hi! I'm Allen!" a boy around Tsuna's age said. He had white hair and a red…tattoo…(?) across his left eye.

"And I'm Lenalee," said a Chinese girl. She had dark green/ black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing blood red bangles on her ankles. She also looked about Tsuna's age.

"My innocence is my hand," Allen said, revealing a slightly deformed hand behind his exorcist robe, " I can transform it into an innocence sword during battle, but only if I my compatibility level reaches 100%." Tsuna nodded quietly, whilst taking mental notes. Lavi was standing next to him, but Tsuna felt that the Bookman Jr. was too close for comfort.

"My innocence is the bangles on my ankles. During battle, they transform into Dark Boots, my real weapons," Lenalee said.

"Hey! My…uh…innocence, is like that too," Tsuna piped up. The three exorcists began looking at him weirdly, and Tsuna thought that he had said something wrong. "Uhm, sorry for interrupting you, uh Lenalee-san?" He apologized meekly.

"Huh? Oh, no! It's fine!" Lenalee said, and shook her head, "It's just that, it's kind of surprising for a new exorcist to have crystalline-type innocence."

"Eh? Oh, uh no, I think my 'innocence' is the common kind; it's just that, when I'm not engaged in battle, my weapons turn into accessories, too," Tsuna explained.

"So then," Lavi spoke," What's your innocence?"

"Uhhm…" Tsuna began. He hesitantly pulled his gloves and showed them his rings, " This is it.."

"Rings and gloves?" the three exorcists ask peculiarly.

"Yeah," Tsuna said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Allen's 'tattoo' became a lens, similar to the tenth Vongola mist guardian's cambio forma.

"This is bad!" Allen cried.

"Huh? What happened?" Tsuna, Lavi, and Lenalee asked.

"There's several Akuma not too far from here! They might invade the HQ!"

"Then, we have to go deal with them!" Lavi announced, "Are there any other exorcists available?"

"No, Komui sent most of them to deal with a threat away from here, the only ones left are Tsuna and other new exorcists!" Lenalee said worriedly.

"This is bad," Lavi muttered. Then, he looked at Tuna for a while, "…Tuna boy! You're coming with us! We need all the help we can get!"

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lavi cried as he grabbed his (Tuna's) hand. The Vongola Decimo sighed/ cried. He hadn't even been here long and his plan was already falling apart! He doubted that innocence could produce flames, so he would have to try to explain that _and_ fight unknown creatures called 'Akuma.' How worse could it get for this unlucky Mafia boss?

**Flames as Innocence: Effectiveness Chart:**

**Sky: Most Effective/Powerful Doesn't damage Akuma directly**

**Mist: Okay/Effective (Akuma don't have heads to mess with :) Mukurou Cambio Forma: Works like Allen's curse on his eyes. Grants ability to see Akuma and their souls.**

**Rain: Very effective**

**Storm: Very effective**

**Sun: Very effective**

**Lightning: Effective**

**Cloud: Okay/Effective (Cloud Porcupines can stab Akuma 8D)**

**How do you like the story so far? :) This is my third fanfic and my second series so far. Please review~! (I'm a review whore! :D) Also, when Yamamoto spoke English, I used crappy grammar and Japonese on purpose. He is lucky, true, but not perfect~! ;) CEEYA! AND EARLY HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (For ALL the holidays out there XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or D. Gray-man.**

**You never thought this was going to happen, did you? Well, if it helps, I wasn't expecting it either. I guess I'm just in a good mood after all the birthday wishes I received. :) Also because I need to practice my writing. I'm getting rusty. Thank you for all the story alerts, favorites, and the two reviews, even after this story was discontinued for more than three months(I'm touched, guys...), and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for waiting.**

**P.S: SORRY IF THEY'RE OOC. Especially DGM characters. I haven't read the manga in a while.**

* * *

_**Vongola HQ:**_

Gokudera was sweating bullets as everyone in the conference(?) room glared daggers at him.

"Gokudera..." Reborn said. The usually calm and stoic hitman had a mixture of anger an annoyance in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Reborn-san," Gokudera meekly replied. He sank down in his seat when Reborn narrowed his eyes even more. The Arcobaleno sighed and turned his attention to the albino man sitting across from Gokudera.

"Oi, Byakuran," Reborn called out to the man, "when will you be able to use your ability again?"

"Mmm...I don't really know. It depends I guess. It would take at least two weeks, but it could take longer if I'm put under more stress or use more energy," said man answered. "Although," he continued, "it could take up to a year for me to get Tsunayoshi-kun back if everyone keps interrupting me like this."

Reborn nodded. "Alright everyone," the home tutor hitman said, turning his attention to everyone else in the room, "here's the deal: **You had better watch out for Byakuran when he's using his ability and make sure that you don't interrupt his resting, otherwise...**"

There was a mischievous and sadistic glint in the baby's eyes that told the others exactly what he had in mind. The hitman smirked. "Alright, meeting dismissed," he announced as he hopped off his seat and exited the room.

* * *

**_With Tsuna:_**

"L-Lavi-san!" the Decimo said while being dragged out of the European HQ by his red-headed friend.

"? We're sort of in a hurry Tuna boy!" Lavi said.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Tsuna asked desperately.

"Wherever Allen leads us!" Lavi replied, not turning back to look at Tsuna. Allen and Lenalee were already a few yards ahead, but that was because they weren't carrying extra 'baggage.'

"Hahh? So you're just going to use blind faith?" Tsuna cried. The timid brunette had just met Allen, and he really had no idea why the other two exorcists trusted the white-haired boy so much. (A/N: Did I phrase the 'blind faith' thing right?)

"Blind faith? Far from that!" Lavi protested. "Allen's eye can detect akuma! Weren't you listening to us earlier?"

_You never told me!_ Tsuna thought, but he didn't voice his opinion. There were too many other things that needed his attention right now. The main one being akuma.

"There they are!" Allen suddenly cried.

"...Eh? B-but we're in front of an antique shop..." Tsuna said as he took in his surroundings. The four of them were standing on a crowded sidewalk in front of a small, worn-out building with a rusty sign that read: _Breitenkreis_.

"Man, Tuna boy, you really don't pay attention," Lavi said. _"_Akuma wear the skin of the one who resurrected them. They use this to blend in, since we exorcists can't tell the difference between akumas and humans_, _with the exception of Allen, of course."

_So that's why they both trusted Allen so easily, _the Vongola Tenth thought. Suddenly, another question popped up into his head. "How do we know which ones are akuma and which ones are human, then?"

Lavi shrugged. "We guess," he replied bluntly.

Tsuna seemed a bit surprised by this, but the good thing was that he could depend on his hyper intuition. Without any warning, a chilling sensation overcame Tsuna. The brunette's eyes widened as he lunged for Lavi. "WATCH OUT!" he cried. Tsuna and Lavi tumbled into a bench, both of them narrowly avoiding a bullet.

"Woah," Lavi said, "you got some good intuiton kid." Lavi turned his attention to where the bullet had come from. It was a level two akuma.

"Lavi! Tsuna-san! Are you guys alright?" the Chinese girl, Lenalee Lee, cried out as she approached the two exorcists. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I let the akuma get away."

"It's no problem, Lenalee," Lavi assured, "anyways, Tuna boy and I can handle this guy."

Lenalee nodded. "Alright, I'll leave it to you guys," she said, and went off in search of more akuma.

"Gyehehehe, arrogant children, you will now meet your doom!" the level 2 akuma(let's call him Akuma L2) said, as it pulled out something that resembled a machine gun.

_This is bad! Should I use the DW pills? _Tsuna thought as he ruffled his hair in frustration. Meanwhile, Lavi was going all out with Akuma L2. _I'm so useless..._Tsuna thought, a frown etched across his face. Suddenly, Akuma L2 landed a punch into Lavi's stomach, sending the red-headed exorcist flying into a wall. Lavi's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he fell to the ground. "LAVI-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked. The shock quickly turned into rage as the brunette swallowed his DW pills without hesitation. Lavi winced in pain as he looked up. Tsuna was a completely different person than before. "I won't forgive you for doing this," Tsuna proclaimed.

"GYAHAHAHA! I don't care if your appearance changed, boy, our strengths are worlds apart!" Akuma L2 cried.

"Yeah. That's right," Tsuna said as he flew behind the akuma.

_! What's with his speed! _Akuma L2 thought. It whipped its head around, but Tsuna, being much faster, jabbed his elbow into the akuma's face(or at least, Tsuna _thought _it was his face).

"I don't have time to play around," the Vongola Decimo stated. He kicked Akuma L2 multiple times in the stomach before pausing to catch his breath. He was about to punch the akuma when he was shot in the shoulder.

"!"

"Tsuna!" Lavi exclaimed as he scrambled off the floor. (A/N: Did I say that right?) "Hey, ugly monster! What do you think you're doing? Your opponent is me!" the red-head exclaimed.

The hammer in Lavi's hand grew ten times its original size as Lavi yelled, "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin(A/N: Got the attack names from my friend. I don't know the English trans.)!" A torrent of flames in the form of a snake appeared and rushed toward Akuma L2. The akuma was too weakened by Tsuna's attacks to avoid Lavi's attack in time.

"Damn it!" the akuma cried as it was burnt to crisp. (A/N: Is it that easy to destroy a lvl. 2 akuma?) Lavi turned his attention from the crucified(?) akuma to the one who had shot the "Tuna boy." It was another level two. Lavi was about to attack when a hand reached out and stopped him.

"I've got this," Tsuna said.

"Tuna boy, you shouldn't! You're hurt!" Lavi protested.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not going to be a burden to you guys. There are other akuma here, Lavi-san. I will take care of this one."

Lavi reluctantly left Tsuna, looking behind his back several times. In fact, he was so focused on the new exorcist that he ran into a pole.

Tsuna, being in HDWM, could only sweat drop at this. The akuma(named Akuma2 for now) did the same.

Once, he made sure Lavi was okay, the brunette turned his attention back to Akuma 2.

"Let's end this," he(Tsuna) said.

* * *

_**With Yamamoto:**_

"_Huff, puff, huff, puff,_" Yamamoto panted as he lay tattered and beaten up on the floor. His katana was laying across from him. He coughed up blood and winced in pain. He gripped his stomach with one hand and curled into a fetal position. It seemed as if he was about to die. "Sorr...y...Tsuna..." he whispered.

"Hey you!" a voice cried out.

_? Who is it? _Yamamoto wondered. His question was answered when he found a white-haired boy with a red tattoo across his left eye crouched in front of him, the boy's face filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. "What happened?"

Yamamoto nodded slightly and whispered something unintelligible. The best Allen, the white-haired boy, could make out was: "Friend, attacked, dying, and **help**." Allen picked up the injured boy and started running towards a girl with shoulder length green hair.

"Lenalee," Allen said, "I found this injured man in an alleyway. Could you take him to a hospital?"

"I understand," the girl, Lenalee, said. She slung Yamamoto over her shoulder and ran down the street. As Allen was about to return to hunting akuma, he noticed a glint in the alleyway. He dashed back to the place and discovered a katana. He presumed it was the man's. Allen put the katana back in it's case and slung it onto his back(A/N: Not sure about this sentence either...), making a mental note to return the weapon back later.

* * *

_**With Tsuna:**_

"Let's end this," Tsuna said.

"I'd be glad too," Akuma2 said. It rushed towards Tsuna, machine gun in hand. "Die!"

Tsuna, using his flames, slid under the akuma, avoiding its attack.

"I won't lose!" Tsuna said as he lifted himself up into the air. The akuma did not respond and rushed up towards Tsuna again. This time, it was going to use hand-to-hand combat. "Natsu, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo!" Tsuna called out as he released Natsu from his ring(or however Natsu comes to life). He covered himself with Primo's cape, successfully blocking the akuma's attack. "It's my turn now," Tsuna said. "Cambio Forma Modo Attaco: Mitena di Vongola Primo!"

Tsuna concentrated his flames into his fist as the akuma approached again. "Burning Axle!" he(Tsuna) cried.

"!" The akuma was sent flying down towards the ground. Tsuna dove down with it, ready to attack once more. He elbowed Akuma2 in the jaw, sending it crashing into the cement.

"Oi! Tuna boy!" Lavi called out as he approached Tsuna.

"Lavi-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, turning his attention towards Lavi.

"It's Allen! He's encountered two level threes! We have to go help him!" Lavi announced.

Tsuna nodded . "I got it," he said, and followed behind Lavi, forgetting the now unconscious level 2.

"Allen-san!" Tsuna cried as he saw Allen being cornered by two level three akumas. To the Decimo's surprise though, Allen remained calm and stoic.

"Cross Grave!" Allen yelled. The 16 year old exorcist then proceeded to etch a cross mark upon both of the akumas and crucify them.

"...EEHHHHHH?" Tsuna yelled in amazement.

"Oops. Guess he didn't need our help after all. Haha," Lavi commented. "Hey...you're back to normal, Tuna boy!" It was because Tsuna had fallen out of HDWM that he didn't have enough time to react when the recently forgotten Akuma2 lunged at him. Before it could do anything though, Allen had sliced it in half.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi-san?" Allen asked, worried.

"Eh? Ah! I-I am! Th-thanks Allen-san! Uhm...I'm sory for causing you trouble..." Tsuna said.

Allen smiled. "It's alright Tsunayoshi-san. You were a great help."

"R-really?" Tsuna asked, happy that he wasn't useless.

"Yeah. Really. Well, I think we've taken care of most of them. There seem to be no more around here. The HQ will be safe for now," Allen stated.

"Hey," a chilling voice spoke out, "you're forgetting about me." The voice belong to something akin to a childish angel. Tsuna recognized it from Komui's lecture.

"H-hiieeee! A level 4!" the brunette screamed in surprise. Allen and Lavi's eyes narrowed.

"That's right. You know, the Earl says if I manage to kill you all...I'll become a level **five**," Akuma4 said.

"!" Allen and Lavi were shocked at the akuma's news. Tsuna had screamed yet again.

"You're going down!" the akuma said. Its arms morphed into Gatling-guns and promptly began firing poisonous bullets.

"Dodge them!" Allen yelled as he and Lavi ran away from the bullets. Meanwhile, Tsuna was fumbling with his pills when he accidentally dropped them...right at the akuma's feet.

"Oh? What's this? One of yours? Well then I'll destroy it!" Akuma4 said, and proceeded to crush the box of pills with its hands.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried. _This is bad! I'm doomed!_ he thought as he buried his face into his hands.

"Tuna boy! Watch out!" Lavi cried. Tsuna looked up from his hands, only to see a poisonous bullet flying straight towards him.

* * *

**Well...to be continued. Sorry for the spam of Author Notes and any mistakes! It would really help if I could get someone to help me with them. :S I would also be really grateful if I received constructive criticism. As for reviews, I'll try to reply to them through PM. Sorry for the lame battle scenes, too! I'm not really good at writing those sort of things. :( Anyways, thanks for reading! Also, sorry if it's short! **


End file.
